


Рыжее наваждение

by TenderRain



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было неким наваждением. Смазливая мордашка с доверчивым, наивным взглядом, обрамленная рыжими локонами, просто вставала перед глазами и не желала покидать сознание ведьмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжее наваждение

Это было неким наваждением. Смазливая мордашка с доверчивым, наивным взглядом, обрамленная рыжими локонами, просто вставала перед глазами и не желала покидать сознание ведьмы. 

Она засыпала с этим образом в своей голове. С ним же просыпалась. В зеркалах видела ее отражение, будто Джульетта стояла за ее спиной. Но стоило обернуться, как все исчезало, рассыпаясь в прах и оставаясь едва видимым призрачным туманом.

Предпочитавшую противоположный пол ведьму это раздражало. Выводило из себя. До дрожи в руках. До скрипа сжатых зубов. Еще больший гнев вызывало то, что этим самым наваждением являлась не кто-нибудь, а подружка чертового Гримма, посмевшего лишить ее, Адалинду, силы.

Даже сильнодействующее снотворное не мешало пробираться Джульетте в сны Адалинды. Нервы белокурой ведьмы были на пределе. Она не желала признавать этого, по ее мнению, жалкого влечения к рыжей скромнице.

В борьбе между разумом и желанием верх все же одержало тело, стремившееся познать ласки чуть полноватых губ, тонких и, скорее всего нежных, пальчиков рыжего наваждения.

Немалых сил стоило ведьме признать, наконец, поражение. И позволить себе эту маленькую слабость. 

* * *

Тишину погруженной в полумрак комнаты нарушает лишь слабое позвякивание столовых приборов. Язычки пламени от свечей, словно играясь, подергиваются, отражаются в бокалах с вином кроваво-красного оттенка. 

Наигранно безмятежное лицо Адалинды и чуть смущенное, раскрасневшееся от выпитого, Джульетты. Глаза рыжей девушки чуть расширяются и недоуменно следят за приближающейся с кошачьей грацией Адалиндой. Во рту резко пересыхает, когда белокурая бестия обхватывает ладонями пылающее лицо и, чуть наклонившись, касается своими губами мягких губ неподвижно застывшей Джульетты. 

Тело словно свинцом наливается. Нет сил двигаться. Нет сил сопротивляться. 

Поначалу вполне невинный поцелуй становится грубее, жестче. Джульетта вздрагивает, когда ведьма прикусывает нежную кожу губ. Тихий стон срывается с уст и тонет в поцелуе. Ощущение чуть солоноватой, с металлическим привкусом, собственной крови на языке будоражит. Сознание затягивается туманной пеленой желания. 

Ведьма с неохотой отрывается от желанной добычи. Она терпела достаточно долго – может продержаться и еще несколько минут.

Губы белокурой бестии растягиваются в обманчиво-сладкой улыбке, а взгляд обещает продолжение. Но не здесь.  
Словно в каком-то трансе Джульетта берется за протянутую руку и следует за ведьмой на второй этаж.

Рыжая забавляет Адалинду. Наивная. Слишком доверчивая девчонка, не представляющая, что ее ждет…

* * *

С рассветом ведьма обнаруживает пустую и холодную вторую половину постели, а на подушке жалкий обрывок бумажки с наспех нацарапанным «Прости». 

С яростью сжимая маленькую записку, Адалинда смотрит в потолок. Она никому не позволяет уходить от себя до тех пор, пока сама того не пожелает. Она никого никогда не прощает.


End file.
